


The Golden Bird

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dom Zed, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No hands orgasm, Plot, Rakan has a kink, Scratching, Smut, Sub Rakan, Xayah annoyed, Zed likes Rakan's kink, a bit of blood play, blowjob, game setting : rift, not gory, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: On a peaceful day in summoner's rift a match is at it's end and suddenly, the golden bird was caught up by the shadow master himself.





	The Golden Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm here with this little gem. There's just not enough Zed/Rakan in this world, so I'm going to (hopefully) fill up the league tag!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> (More short stories are coming soon!)

_Zed & Rakan_

The rift was surprisingly peaceful. If not for Rakan's blabbing, that is. Xayah was especially rolling her eyes hard whenever her lovebird started singing away. They were to go bottom lane for this match as a team and as always Xayah avoided every look she got from any of their teammates, focused on winning while Rakan grinned and started up a chat with anyone that would talk. Or maybe “could” is a better word. Anyway, Rakan chatted up Garen's lovely little sister Luxanna, who was in fact fairly friendly, as she is with everyone. Sweet girl, thought Xayah, feeling as if she's about to barf.  
  
Rakan on the other hand knew Lux as someone full of incredibly strong magic. He'd still disagree that humans should even get to use magic in the first place. Nevertheless, the lady of luminosity kept talking about her big brother and the infamous institute. How delightful her colors were.  
  
The golden bird was sort of fascinated by her chit chat, but then got dragged away by Xayah's hard grip. He waved a goodbye and Lux did the same with a bright smile.

Seems like the others dashed off pretty quickly. Rakan only noticed a tall and wide figure slipping inside the jungle without a sound and no top laner in sight, it must have slipped away unnoticed.

 ...  
  
After a bad recall, Rakan returned to the shopping platform once again, only to be greeted by a glorious beast of the jungle. It reminded Rakan of human hunters, only with cat ears. The ears were never as attractive as natural Vastayan bird feathers, though. No one could surpass that.  
  
Apparently Rengar was the hunter's name. A tall, muscle-y looking beast with white fur and some fierce looking thingies for combat? Seems about right to Rakan's mind. The golden orbs definitely captured Rakan's gaze before he would continue blabbing. The beast seemed in thought and didn't hear a word of what the bird bragged about himself. Strangely it seemed like Rengar would briefly laugh at something Rakan said and continue to be broody.  
  
Something had caught the beast's attention, made those golden orbs turn to the jungle. As if on instinct the beasts claws appeared, ready to rush. The bird noticed immediately how sharp they were, but they were thicker than Xayah's, if he were to compare, so probably not as sharp. He straightened up and chuckled at how focused Rengar seems, then opened his mouth, "Who are you hunting? That green bug, right? Kha‘x? Something with an x, the purple blue thingy?" Rakan perked his ears up, asking a million questions and grinning widely.  
  
"Kha'zix, yes. An old _‘friend‘_ , as I like to call him" His voice was deeper now, and with a leap forward his speed increased back into the jungle, as if he'd saw something, "Farewell"  
  
Rakan only felt shivers as soon as he realized he left Xayah all alone with two not so friendly bottom laners.  
  
...  
  
Their team didn't have much luck. Much to their surprise, Rengar always seemed defensive of the team, which was weird to see all things considered. Whenever the enemy team made a move to take out the support – Rakan, in this case, the beast had jumped in front as a shield, when it should be the other way around. Their tank, however, was busy playing catch with Twitch in the jungle.  
  
They were pushed completely back to the nexus and Xayah thought of one final grand plan - teleport to their nexus for the final blow. Rengar said it's already a defeat and Lux looked full of hope, but the rebel didn't listen one bit to either of them. Rakan grabbed her hand and as they danced the red nexus appeared before their eyes. Victory seemed so close, and their dance was flawless.  
  
But they were stopped by a flash of darkness as Rakan was met with such familiar and hypnotizing red eyes they almost seemed like death itself. Xayah yelled for Rakan, who stood in the shadow master's darkness, his light going out instantly with one blink.  
  
Oh, well, it's just another death. That just means they lost the match and Rakan will soon be reunited with his lovebird, heading back home with another mission with the other rebels.  
  
He wanted to whistle, but he couldn't.  
  
His consciousness came back soon enough, muscles felt very tightly bound to something.  
  
The feather's from his skull ornament tickled Rakan's nose and made him sneeze loudly, "Bless me!" He smiled, looking around for Xayah.  
  
To his surprise she was right there, next to him, knocked unconscious. No visible wounds, so Rakan was relieved instantly.  
  
"Xayah!" He called out, struggling to get free but it didn't work at all. So he just glanced forward, wondering where they could be. What an interesting place – the trees were hiding the sky, no sign of any forrest life. Only the dull gras on which he was sitting and violet gray moss covering pale gray rocks.  
  
The area itself was not familiar at all. Maybe it was but it's not usually Rakan's job to keep track of that.

He tried guessing. Maybe this is Noxus‘ borders?  
  
Before him appeared a shadow. It's odd to say that a shadow appeared, but it did — it's frame was wide, the shape of a human with ample silver shoulder plates, dragging alongside a red cape and bloody eyes stared right at Rakan. It was that assassin fellow Rakan had faught with Xayah. To Rakan, it seemed like there‘s going to be trouble – assassins aren‘t exactly the friendliest of people.  
  
How mesmerizing. Such bright eyes, glowing almost.  
  
The assassin took a few silent steps and leaned over to the bird, which made him flinch shortly. Fingers extended to grab Rakan's chin, which made all his feathers stand up from how cold the steel felt on his skin.  
  
"Uh, may I help you?" Rakan threw Zed his well-known grin, a bit confused on the examination, "Or is it that you can't look away from such a vastayan beauty as myself?"  
  
That comment made Zed roll his eyes too hard. What an annoyance. His gloved hand released his chin, passing some sort of signal to his clan members.  
  
"Listen, the ropes are a little too tight, that's no way to treat a guest!" Rakan blabbed away, and the shadow master was short on patience. He should have gagged him. "But I‘m not going to lie, you do look like a human who would have a conversation with someone tied up"  
  
"Enough" Zed's voice was demanding and sharp, which made Rakan smile.  
  
"Enough of what? Ropes? I can agree to that!"  
  
"Stop this insolent blabbing" Zed's red eyes were dangerous, fixated on Rakan's cocky grin.  
  
The bird himself started whistling and the sound of his tune probably made the shadow master even more irritated than he could ever be. But soon he stopped, feeling an unusual energy radiating not too far from here. Such strong magic. Well, not really magic, but it seemed close enough to it, something ancient and dark. How odd.  
  
Rakan turned his head to the forest, whistling a tune and eyes caught something moving faster than shadows, a hint of a blue and black dance, a hint of red in the darkness reminding him of Zed‘s gaze. Another assassin, maybe? It would seem so.  
  
Zed had noticed the focused stare into the depths of this dark forest. He knew a Vastayan could sense Kayn a mile away. Surely the apprentice doesn‘t stray too far from his master, that Rakan knew well, but the golden bird turned back to meet Zed‘s gaze as if he saw nothing in that forrest at all.  
  
"Maybe you'd tell me exactly why you brought us here?" Rakan asked with a puzzled expression, "Is it because we beat you so easily? Are you mad at us?" His tone was setting off nerves in Zed's head.  
  
And Rakan continued to annoy him until Zed grabbed his chin again, forcing it upwards to his helmet in the almost set sun, he felt a certain coldness from the metal again.  
  
It made him gulp. Not out of fear, but at a very familiar glare Xayah used to give him before a  _"special occasion"._  
  
"Do you _mind?_ " The golden bird asked, struggling a bit as Zed's other hand pressed against his pale torso, blue eyes widening a bit in surprise, " _That's not what I meant-"_  Stone cold and sharp claws slid down to his lower half, tracing his inner thigh ever so slowly until Rakan's face flushed bright red and embarrassed, barely uttering a few words. His legs twitched and reacted, making him struggle, "Not there, okay? Xayah, babe, help?" Rakan's gaze turned towards Xayah knocked unconscious again, furrowing his brows and then meeting Zed's icy gaze again.  
  
"Not so talkative now, _are you?_ " The shadow master asked with half lidded eyes, watching Rakan squirm with a growing erection, "You seem to be enjoying pain, bird boy" His claws dug in deep into his inner thighs, drawing blood as they slid down, metal sharp and stingy as Rakan yelped.  
  
"Is this how she shows dominance?" Zed seemed to be amused by such a reaction, pressing harder, "There are too many claw marks to count"  
  
The bird's legs shook violently together with each slice, eyes wandering back and forth from Zed's gaze to his claws which he found especially bigger than Xayah's. They seemed thick, but cut like needles in a curved line dangerously close to Rakan's erection.  
  
That made the bird shut up, biting his lower lip quickly, feeling his legs throb when the capturer finally removed those sharp claws from skin.  
  
That mix of pain and pleasure disappeared and made Rakan drop his gaze to his thighs - there was a sight of blood and horizontal cuts. Zed's claws were definitely longer than Xayah's, and the shadow master managed to drag out the cuts to his knees where, if per se he ran somewhere, the cuts would be extremely visible. His lovebird never went as close to his knees as Zed did.

  
_These are going to scar._  
  
The shadow master noticed just how sensitive to pain Rakan was. It's quite amusing. Call this a certain revenge for a humiliating defeat which stroked Zed's ego the wrong way.  
  
A palm grasped his chin again, the golden bird closed his eyes, bracing for something - anything really, now fear crept up on his feathers.  
  
Blue eyed opened again and mouth curled to form words, but a brush by the ears with the same metal gloves made the back of his head slam against the tree.  
  
"Xayah? Plan?! Getting molested over here!" Hoping she'd come back Rakan panicked, his pale skin turning as red as his own feathers with every time those claws brushed up against his long ears.  
"No where to run," Zed's voice sent shivers down the bird's spine, "Your lovebird won't save either"  
  
A tightening grip around Rakan's jawline seemed almost threatening. Silver traced without releasing blood, muscles tightened to the cold metal and as soon as Rakan's blue eyes set on Zed's, the expression wasn't what it was before.  
  
It was lust. It seemed so _obvious_ now, when the golden bird called out his lover's name again in such a low hush as if she'd be right in front of him.  
  
_How disgusting,_ Zed thought, gripping the back of the bird's spiky blonde hair into a fist, digging into the back of his skull and watching Rakan's face twist. Hurts now, doesn't it? It made the shadow assassin chuckle ever so lightly as he tugged him away from the tree's bark.  
  
No, he was wrong. Those blue eyes were still so hazy and instead of a pained, tormented expression the shadow master could see pleasure.  
  
"Xayah," The golden bird's eyebrows sunk down, voice trembling, "Wake up" He barely formed the words, mouth half opened, blue eyes never leaving Zed's hateful gaze.  
  
_"Zed"_  
  
The shadow master's name rung like a chime in the shadow master's ears. It was the golden bird's voice, twitching under pressure of those needles digging into his skull, opening his mouth again to say something, but to no avail.  
  
The rustle of clothes stopped him from talking. Zed's free hand undid something very complicated and freed his own erection from loose fitting pants.  
  
Rakan's eyes widened at the sight, and he again tried to form a word as he glanced up, but before he knew it his mouth was occupied by a thick, pale cock. A bitter taste filled Rakan's mouth, eyes teary immediately to the forcefulness as Zed pushed his head onto himself until he felt the bird's throat spasm, until he heard him choke and struggle. Rakan couldn't breathe properly, tongue tasting nothing but his own saliva. There was this intense smell, this musk, that made Rakan twitch every time he tried to breathe. Like some sort of incense, incredibly vigorous.  
  
A grunt from Zed without words, the shadow master snarled at the bird and fucked his mouth without any given warning. To his surprise Rakan kept trying to move his head back but to no avail, the bird ended up eyes closed and trying to wiggle his tongue around Zed's erection as best as he could manage.  
  
_A bit more. Force. Movement._ Everything was a blur, a mix of pain and pleasure and eventually the hardest push made Zed's voice pitch, releasing cum into Rakan's mouth. It was so sudden, it made the golden bird swallow everything straight away.  
  
Felt like it lasted forever, but Zed eventually pulled Rakan's hair back and watched him cough, eyes teary and an expression he'd not even seen on a woman. _This..._ erotic, enticing and inviting gaze made the shadow master irritated. Seems as though this lovebird was far more alluring than Zed thought. Fixing his pants the assassin caught Rakan's gaze again, watching that dazzled expression.  
  
_"Weak"_  His low voice said, releasing that harsh grasp on the golden bird's hair, making him gasp. What a sight. Zed's claws dug into his inner thighs again, kneeling before him with one knee pad digging into the dirt as Rakan moaned so suddenly to the cold steel cruelly digging into his supple skin, every feather standing up as shivers went through Rakan's body.  
  
For a second it seemed his feathers had lit up, illuminating his body and the blood on the shadow master's armor. Such a faint radiance, yet Zed knew what magic the Vastayans had possessed. But no matter, the bright colors will soon stain in crimson.  
  
Rakan's blue eyes never left him. It was his mind slipping, lust in control when he felt such a forceful spread of his legs.  
  
His voice turned to moans, the shadow master had started to grope his inner thighs, making him react to every forceful grip, “Not there,” Rakan’s sweet voice filled the quiet air, “You’ll make me-“ unable to finish that sentence, shutting his eyes. It was nothing like Xayah, yet the sheer brute strength made Rakan's erection firmly grown and stand out legs spread in front of Zed who just continued, watching like an amused predator toying with it‘s prey.  
  
_"Xayah"_ Rakan moaned out, calling her again. _His lover._ The shadow master wanted to torment him. He wants to slice every inch of his skin. There is no such thing as _'love'._  
  
Zed's claws were bloody. His grip spread Rakan's long legs, forcing him to gasp again with nothing but pleasure in his voice. Eyes, _feverish,_ set on Zed as the glow burned brighter, the shadow master gently touched his own mask, lifting it up halfway to reveal clear, scarred lips and a smirk forming on them. Rakan gulped, but soon was left with teeth sinking into his naked left shoulder. The golden bird cried out in pain, then bit his own lip as the assassin's tongue pressed against the newly formed wound.  
  
Moans filled up Zed's ear, edging him on to mess this pretty bird up more. His blade cut through the rope and Rakan's palm immediately dug into Zed's wrist, grasping it hard as if he'd want something.  
  
_"Say it"_  Zed's low growl was like a dangerous and threatening demand, not leaving Rakan's pale shoulders he dug into his neck, both arms spreading him again and claws tracing skin until the golden bird's voice became so sweet, skin turned bright red and palms gripped Zed's shoulder pads.  
  
_"Do not defy me"_  A growl from his throat and Zed forced him upwards onto the tree, making the golden bird twitch violently with blood staining every inch of the shadow master's crafted claws.  
  
Rakan's vision blurred into something else, close to his own orgasm without even being touched directly once.  
  
This danger, the touch of such an unfamiliar and hard to grasp assassin made the golden bird moan louder than he ever has with Xayah.  
  
Such pleasure, _dominance_  - a perfect dance that before Rakan knew it, a warm tongue on his neck and the claws in his thighs made him cum, harder than he realized. He gripped his shoulder pads, squeezing what he could grab. Every moan felt harsher, expression sweeter and as he climaxed his lips couldn't manage to form any words, only gasps as he stained his stomach with cum.  
  
"Xayah" The golden bird whispered, but as he felt his hazy vision fade, Zed's face appeared for barely a second - a blur of flaming red eyes and black hair, the color of ashes. It had been the assassin behind the mask, to which Rakan lost his balance.  
  
_"Zed"_  Rakan called out to him, losing his vision as his feathers lost the glow.


End file.
